Metal General
Metal General is a boss that debuted in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He serves as the boss of Egg Engines and must be defeated in order to get closer to defeating Landia for Magolor. Appearance Metal General is a short, robotic entity with a dark blue and light blue paint job with yellow eyes. He possesses a shoulder pauldron above his short left arm, and he sports boot-like legs, almost similar to Kirby's. Metal General's right arm is a multi-purpose weapon launcher as opposed to his left arm. Metal General's overall appearance makes him resemble a shark and a slightly a samurai due to a dorsal fin-like structure jutting from his back, accompanied by two small rocket engines beside it and a larger one below them. History Kirby's Return to Dream Land He is the boss of Egg Engines in the game. Metal General usually starts the battle by attacking with his cyber-katana. This attack consists of him slicing everything in front of him, similar to the Multisword Attack and Meta Knight's standard attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He then fires missiles. Metal General can then spin his laser blade in front of him like a propeller and drive quickly across the arena. He can also fire off small missiles (usually three) that can target on Kirby; these can be inhaled for the Bomb ability. Occasionally, Metal General will fire one missile, then quickly follow up with his propeller drive attack. He can do this attack thrice in a row. After losing around half of his maximum his health, Metal General will start to short circuit and exhaust a violent jet of steam. He will then launch a huge rocket that he can ride on and ram into Kirby with; he may attempt to do this up to three times. Whether he fails or succeeds, the general will crash land onto the arena still on his rocket, causing the rocket to explode into lingering flames upon contact. The rocket itself can be destroyed before it is even successfully launched into the air or at any point afterwards, and can also be Super Inhaled for the Crash ability before it lands. His multi-cyber-katana attack remains unchanged, but his propeller drive attack is much faster. Metal General can now shoot five missiles or three missiles followed by his laser blade attacks. His spark darts attack are faster and he can perform it three times instead of two, making a total of thirty-six. Metal General can also Shuttle Loop in mid-air electrifying himself and dive bomb towards Kirby. This can cause serious damage if Kirby were to be hit by the attack, but if the general misses, he will be momentarily stunned. The robotic fiend can also launch three explosive mines, all of which can be destroyed with any move. The mines explode shortly after, but the explosions have a small radius. Metal General can summon three small saucer-like drones that shoot spark shots at Kirby. These can be eaten for the Beam ability. When Metal General is defeated, he will fall apart, shut down, and then he will explode. Appearances Kirby's Snowy Journey Makes a cameo as an ally and later has his power sapped away by the Dark Spirit, the final boss. He later throws Kirby his katana for him to use. Trivia *Aside from the final boss, Metal General EX is the only boss with three phases. While it transitions into a fight against HR-D3 when beaten in EX Mode, since HR-D3 is fought as a separate boss in The True Arena it simply shuts down instead. *Metal General is the only boss that shows how much damage has been dealt to him without the normal health meter in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and the second in the series, the first being Computer Virus in Kirby Super Star and its remake, though the two do this in different fashions. *Metal General looks similar to Capsule J2. This may suggest a connection, given how its homeworld apparently is responsible for some of the technology seen in Kirby games. *Metal General's mega rockets can be super inhaled in order to acquire the Crash ability. The rockets can only be inhaled just before they crash land. They turn into a regular sized star if spat out. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, there is a mid-boss that is nearly identical to Metal General called Security Force. These mid-bosses were created after President Haltmann received Metal General's blueprints after traveling to Halcandra (or a planet with a strong connection to it). Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Allies